Secrets
by FantasiaXD
Summary: It was time. Time to make things right between everyone. I had to tell them the truth, but how? A secret like this should not have been kept from anyone for this long. Especially when it could determine the future of the world. Several chapters from Lucy's POV. Let's do this thing! ((Rated K : Some violence)) COMPLETE
1. The Secret

How would I tell them. I finally have decided to do it but could no get enough courage to say it. This secret may make or break my life and future with Fairy Tail. If I tell them what my mom did, they would most likely kill me for being related to her.

"I can do this." I gave myself a small pep talk before I went into the guild hall. Knowing that Makarov had started to take liking to me these past few months helped ease some of the stress but not all of it. What would Natsu think? He would probably be quite devastated to know who I was related to at the end.

Finally having enough courage to open the door, I walked in. No one really looked at me when I walked in, which was a great sign by my standards. I walked strait up to Mira. "Do you know where Makarov is?" My voice shook a little while I talked but Mira did not seem to pick up on it. "He is right over there." She pointed to a group of people clustered around the request board.

There he was, short as always, standing in from of the crowd giving a speach of some sort. I never really paid attention to the speachs unless they concerned me. I pushed my way through the large amounts of people until I reached him. He had just finished and started to walk away. "Master Makarov? May I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What seems to be the problem Miss Lucy?" I took a deep breath and then started to spill the details. Words flew out of my mouth at a constant stream that continued for a large amount of time before I stopped. I looked at my feet, hoping to avoid any eye contact with him. He sighed and then walked into my view.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" There was a slight bit of anger hiding within his voice. "I'm sorry. I was too scared to say anything." He took a deep breath and then started to walk towards Mira. She crouched down and nodded as Makarov whispered into her ear.

In a quick dash, I made my way to the door. "What's up Luce? Why are you in a hurry?" Natsu had stepped in my path. "Nothing. Heading home." He looked disappointed but I had nothing other to say to him. "Please. I need to go home." I pushed him aside and made my final descent to the door.

"Lucy, stop!" I heard Makarov yell, but I was already out the door. My feet pounded against the ground and I felt my face start to get wet. This was it. I had done something and now the most powerful guild I know of is my enemy. Now, time to figure out what I have to do next.


	2. Don't Turn Back

I was scared. Scared of what would happen next. Scared of what the guild will do with me now after I spilled the information. I had to leave but to where?

There was no where that I could go. No family to go too, no friends that wouldn't kill me. Maybe travel out of the country, away from everything. It had to have been done.

"What would you do, Plue?" I looked at the little snowman to my left. He shakes his head and walked over to the window. At first glance, it seemed as the world was weeping with me. Large drops of rain falling from the sky as it did on my cheeks, moistening the ground below.

Taking a deep breath in, I started to pack. Throwing clothes in left and right, not gathering anything specific to wear. I was prepared to go anywhere that I had too. After packing clothing, I gathered some little things to remind me that I was still human. A box of letter to my mom, a watch from my father, a picture of the guild when I joined. When I saw this, a new rack of tears streaked down my face. I cried into the picture, getting it soggy.

I could almost hear everyone welcoming me when I first joined, smiles lighting up their faces, joy in their voices. Everyone was so kind then. Not anymore. Their smiles would have been turned into frowns. I shivered, thinking of what Levy would do (she was not Levi-chan anymore) if she saw me now.

What had the world become now? It seemed to be falling apart at my fingertips. Everything was melting away, leaving me with nothing to live with. "Looks like we are on our own for now Plue." I grabbed my bags and headed for the door. Taking one last look at my apartment, memories flooded back from the first time I stepped in here. Now, it will be my last. I had to move forward to a new life where I could change.

Plue bobbed his head up and down as he walked down the stairs. The footsteps echoed around the stairwell, creating a scary sound. Once we reached the door, I took a deep breath and opened it. The first few steps were heart breaking. I could actually feel my heart breaking into two. I pushed myself past this feeling and continued to walk. After a while, my apartment was out of sight but as I looked back, I saw a blue blur fly by my window. Happy. That means Natsu was near.

I ran. Knowing Natsu, he would be on my scent soon. That was not good. "Luce! Where are you!" No. There was no way that he could have caught up to me that quickly. I pushed my self to run faster. Faster and faster until it felt as though my lungs would burst. My bag was bouncing along with me, jolting with each step.

His voice faded away after several minutes of running. I kept pushing myself, gathering a greater distance away from him. At this point, Plue had already gone back to the Spirit World. His short little legs couldn't run that fast, and I understood.

I had made my decision. I will _never_ turn back now. Not with so much at stake.


	3. Regret

My mind kept wandering as I slept. Going from place to place, visiting memories that were very distant. They flooded through my mind in many different colors, vivid and dull. Bits of information came together to form real events that happened.

"Luceeee!" The pink-haired loser yelled. I sighed, it was just a memory but it felt so real. I felt a tugging at my heart that made me feel sad inside. What was this feeling? The memory became stronger, showing more of the picture. Happy was standing beside Natsu, fish in hand. He was smiling his toothy smile at me. A pang of sorrow hit me in the chest. What had I done?

As the memory started to fade, another one took it's place. Wendy and Carla were sitting with me on a picnic blanket. They were eating sandwiches and drinking orange juice. They looked so happy together, but then I noticed a gap where I was supposed to be. It was as though I wasn't there at all. "Wendy!" A voice called out. I turned to see that it was me. The girls seemed happy to see me and smiles appeared on tier faces. What would happen to them? No way, they would be heartbroken when told the news.

"What about cake?" Erza walked over holding a box. "You didn't!" Wendy screamed in excitement when she saw the box. Erza nodded and set it down in front of us. Regret. That was the feeling that was borrowing it's way into my heart. I had made a huge mistake. It cost me friends, a life, magic, family. All of these I couldn't live without. No.

I had to kept running though. I would be punished once caught and I wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Natsu.

Happy.

Wendy.

Carla.

Erza.

Levy.

Juvia.

Mira.

Lisanna.

Even Gray.

All friends that I left behind for this life of running. It wasn't worth it. I had to do something to make it up to them. What if they were already to mad to forgive me? No, I had to continue. It was the only thing that could keep me alive.

"Luce! Wake up!" This felt real. Not a memory anymore. Someone was here and they knew me. My eyes snapped open to the face of a pink-haired man. Anger showed in his face as he shook me away. "Natsu!" I gasped. No, I had made sure that I was safe. There was no way they he could have found. This can't be happening., it had to be a nightmare of some sort. A hand touched my face, not gentle as I was used to but harsh. Nope. It was real, I was done for.

"What have you done?"


	4. Moving Forward

**I really want to thank everyone for the support on this story! It means a lot to me!**

"Let go of me!"

"No." His eyes were harsh and unforgiving. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but nothing seemed to work. His muscles flexed under my squirm though, making my heart flutter. Pushing my feelings aside, I gathered my strength.

Reaching in the dark abyss of magic, I looked for some ray of hope. "Open, gate of the lion, Leo!" I forced his gate open. He appeared to the left of Natsu, who was in awe. "Help me!" I yelled. Leo did. He fought off Natsu until he had him cornered by a tree.

"Lucy! Why would you do this to me?" Natsu asked, eyes pleading to me. I looked from him to Leo and then to Happy. What was going on here? Why did they come for me? I had to ask.

Sitting up, I took a deep breath before saying anything. "Why did you guys come for me?" Natsu swallowed and looked to Happy. He had stopped hovering and landed in front of me. His fur was wet under his eyes from crying. "We have to bring you back. I missed you Lucee!" He ran and hugged me. His fur was super soft and the smell of it brought memories of us back into my head.

"You don't need me anymore. I would be dead weight." The words from my mouth sounded as dull as a rock. He sighed and then strained against Leo's grasp. "Look. You are _not_ dead weight. Come one Leo, let me go!" Leo didn't budge.

I went over to where I had stored my stuff and started to pack up. "Ok, Leo. Thank you." I murmured as I put my keys back on my belt. He bowed and then went back to the Celestial World. "Why Luce?" I ignored him and continued to pack my things. "Please listen to me." He moved so he was in front of me.

Looking into his eyes, I shoved him back. "Leave me alone! I am not your friend nor the guilds. Please just leave. I am done." He looked at me, eyes like daggers but held his place.

"Look. I have to leave for my own good. I am no longer a friend of Fairy Tail. Look-" I showed him my hand. "My mark is _gone_ , Natsu. I have a chance to do something with my life that does not evolve magic." I sighed and made my way towards Natsu, who was looking at the ground.

I hugged him. Knowing this may be the last time that I see him, I made sure that the hug was memorable. "I'll miss you Natsu." I whispered into his ear. He sniffled and looked into my eyes. His were filled with un-sprung tears.

It broke me heart but I had to move forward. I pulled away and grabbed my bag, swinging up to my shoulder. As I walked to the door, I looked back to see that Natsu had continued to look at the ground, emotionless.

I walked away into my new life, finally moving forward from my past.

 **The next chapter may be my last one for this story! Let me know what you guys think. See you then!**


	5. Finale

He found me again.

It was about a month after our last encounter when Natsu had found me once again. I was just outside of a small town named Christiania when I was pulled aside into an alley. He was there, dressed in all black like a ninja.

"I told you before Natsu, please leave me alone." I tried to push away but he kept me in place. His face was stunning in the dark. No. Why did my mind always do things like this to me? I couldn't fall in love with him anymore now, it would be to dangerous.

"Just listen Luce. I have to bring you back to the guild. Everyone wants to talk to you and this isn't the way to act at this time." He sounded to serious for this to be real. If I went back to the guild, everyone would hate me.

What would Levi-chan do if I went back? My friends would surely hate me by now. I would be shunned for everything that I had kept to myself all of these years. The weight of this secret was way to much to bear on my own but they didn't understand. It made sense for me to want to start over now but Natsu didn't think so.

"I am not going back." I practically yell at his face. He looked stunned and let go of me. "It was worth a shot. Please Luce. I can't give up on you, not yet." There was more to the story than he let on. I looked into his eyes which seemed to melt my heart.

I could hear them now. _"Your a disgrace!", "Why did you hold a secret like this you idiot!", "You are no longer welcomed here."._ Natsu looked to the ground, unsure of what to do next. I reached out and lifted his chin with my hand.

"Natsu, dear Natsu. This is for the best for everyone." Tears started to form in my eyes. I wiped them away with my other hand and smiled at him.

"Luce, that's not true." His voice was so gentle and sad that the tears that I had tried to wipe away were back. I broke down in front of him.

I crumpled into a ball on the alley floor, not caring of it's filth. All of the emotions that I have been hiding have finally come out. Sadness, anger, despair, love. "Natsu." The word came out of my mouth in between tears.

He fell to his knees and held me. He held me so close to his chest that I could hear his heart beating steadily. I cried into his shirt, clinging to it like it was the only thing that was keeping me together. The fact was, it wasn't.

I was a mess. The tears wouldn't stop and breathing had started to become difficult. I was hyperventilating from all of the stress. What had I done with my life? "Shhhhh, Luce." Natsu started to rock me back and forth. I was able to catch my breath after a while but I didn't want to let go.

Pulling myself together, I looked at Natsu. "I have to go." He nodded and started to stand. I grabbed my things and took one last look at Natsu before I decided to leave. He was crying.

I walked out of there before my heart broke into fourths. Tears fell from my face once again as I walked. Even more memories of Natsu, Happy and I flooded through my brain. Sadness coursed through my body but I forced myself to keep going, not to turn back.

A hand grabbed my arm mid-stride. I turned to see that it was Natsu.

"If you are leaving, I am going with you."

* * *

 **Yay! That was a blast to write and I hoped you all enjoyed! If anyone has any questions of comments, please ask me. I would love some feedback on my work. Thank you everyone for the support on this story. It means a lot to have people favorite my story and follow it. Please stay tuned for more stories coming out soon.**

 **Goodbye everyone! Until next time!**


End file.
